Opinions
by JustIndianGirl
Summary: My interpretation of Bruce and Natasha couple after watching the trailer. Now turned into one shots of the couple.
1. Opinions

Being the only girl in the team had ups and downs. She is known to be more badass (which really boasts her ego), but she has more spotlight. As a spy and assassin, she never was allowed to have any feelings. Missions could be compromised because of feelings, so it was after a long time was she able to have feelings.

Spotlight is something Natasha should not have, especially on her relationship status. Being the only girl in the team, it isn't really a surprise that people begin to wonder about her romantic relationship with boys. Especially if you live with six attractive men.

Tony and Thor were obviously excluded from the list of potential boyfriends considering the fact that they both are open about their relationships. Though some people believe that Tony is cheating on Pepper with Natasha (Pepper was cool about that rumor, only God knows how much rumors she had known).

Clint was the obvious one, or so their fans and people say. Clint is the one who knows Natasha the longest, and whenever on a mission, they are always seem together. Hell, even some agents from SHIELD had betted on them the fact they were sleeping with each other. It was to the point that even Fury had asked them, but neither confirmed or denied the rumor. The rumor was so popular that even their enemies knew about it, but they said nothing. It was easier for the ordinary woman that Clint loves because the Black Widow would be used to get to Hawkeye, and the Black Widow is more feared than scared.

But Natasha knew that there couldn't be more than friendship with Clint. Yes, he was the one that she had spent more time than any other member, but that necessarily mean that they were romantically involved. He had saved her from hell, brought some good out of her. What they have between wasn't the love you expect from a couple but from a family. Clint is the first one to see her more than an assassin, and the first person close enough to be her family. They had their ups and downs, but they couldn't be what others expected them to be. They had a mutual understanding of what they were to each other: a family. So definitely Clint was out from the romantic list.

Steve Rogers came next. The super soldier, many girls deem him to be the perfect guy. Handsome, tall, strong, and incredibly polite, Steve didn't even need to do anything to have girls fall for him. Maybe if Natasha had a normal life and didn't know Steve like the normal girls, maybe she would have fallen for him too. But she is the Black Widow, and nothing is ever normal for her. The Steve she knows is broken just like her, but in a different way. He is lost and in a time where he doesn't belong. But he can get adjusted, and try to start a new life (if he gets over his shyness, maybe with Maria).

Steve and Natasha are polar opposite of each other, and she will never understand him because of it. There was no way they could be in a relationship, in her opinion. He was too good for her, and she had too much of blood in her hands. He would never understand her for what she could do. Maybe if she wasn't programmed to survive, even if it mean to kill, and he was gifted to protect others, even if it meant to get killed.

They could never understand each other, but they had a loyal friendship, which was fun at times.

The least famous "OTP" of hers is with Bruce. There was no way that they could be together. No offense to the Bruce fans, but shouldn't Natasha be with someone like her? Clint and Steve are soldiers like her, while Bruce is a civilian. He is a gamma radiation specialist while she is an assassin. They are world apart and there is no way they are together, or so the fans say, Natasha thought as she looked through a social website called tumblr (she'll definitely keep the site in mind, potential Intel available).

While her fans may be right, Natasha thought, they don't know the true story. But a particular post caught her eye as she scrolled through her tag (Tony would probably already know what his fans think and might not be able to figure out why he is paired with Steve, even with his genius mind).

_"I don't really need to get any hate for thinking that Bruce and Natasha might be together, first of all. But, I do understand why people would think this is weird. In our point of view, Bruce and Natasha are totally from each other and how could it work out with the Hulk and all, but it makes sense to me. I can see them both together, not as superheroes but normal people. Before the Battle of New York, the Hulk were feared, and people knew them as monster. The Black Widow did not have the cleanest record, and by enemies and allies, she was known as a monster. Both had been uncontrollable and deadly, but we always forget that they are humans too. I see as the Hulk as the alter ego of Bruce, and it is his way of protecting himself and keeping Bruce safe. The Black Widow made Natasha to survive anything and protect themselves. Their situation to survive and protect did lead them to do something they never wished they had done. To repent for those choices, they try to protect the innocent, either while hiding or killing the bad guys. While Clint is too in the same position of Natasha, did he have to kill and train at a really young age? He might understand it, but would he know the feeling to kill one of the girl you thought was your sister to survive? Would Steve understand the feeling the reason to protect innocent lives is because to repent for your mistakes?" _

_"We are so into judging others for what they did that we forget that those people have feelings too. We only glorify the mistakes they did rather than appreciate their good deeds, and we forget that superheroes are humans too. Bruce and Natasha knows what it feels like to be at the other side of our judgement. They know how it feels like isolated from others to protect them. For one to not fall back as the monster seen by people, the other can only help if he knows what it truly feels like. Bruce and Natasha are connected in a way we might not understand, but that doesn't make it unthinkable." _

_"And maybe I am wrong. Maybe it is something. We only know them as the Hulk and the Black Widow, not as Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanova. We don't truly know who they are, but they sure can date who ever they want." _

Huh, Natasha thought. That was interesting.

"What are you reading?"

She looked up to see Bruce coming towards her. She let a small smile out, and watched the same action on his face. "Nothing," she murmured as he pressed his lips on hers.

**Okay so that was my opinion on the couple. A lot of people are saying why can't Natasha just not have a love life, but I feel like that would be a big mistake because falling in love is a normal thing. By showing that she doesn't experience something that humans would make it difficult for me to connect with her. For me, she is an ideal example of no matter what happened in your life, you can do something about it and be good. That is who a superhero is in my opinion, and anyone can become a superhero. Natasha does feel love, she just interprets it differently. **

**Btw, I feel like the scene of Brutasha from the trailer is something that happens in Bruce's mind while being control and the experience pushes them to acknowledge their feelings. **


	2. Home

**Spoilers from Age of Ultron**.

It was easy to leave. Without any goodbyes or objections was the easiest way to leave. And that was what he did, or supposedly what the other guy did. One moment he was kissing her and then he wakes up on the shore. The thing was, it felt that both of him were acting on the same thought, and Bruce felt that he had some control on the other guy. Maybe that was how he was able to leave, or make the other guy leave. Either way, he had left the team and her.

He isn't stupid to think that Fury would just allow him to leave and not know where he is. He knew that they would find him, so he was constantly on the move. Fiji, Finland, Sweden, always on a move; it felt a routine was back on his life, the way he used to live. And he was somewhat happy with it. Sure he could not research science or openly help others, but it did make him feel okay knowing that he was protecting her from himself.

Natasha Romanoff, the well-known assassin, had feelings for him. What was the possibility that a beautiful assassin would want him, the anger-issues nerd like him? Come on, it is funny. At least to him.

And she wasn't afraid of the other guy. She should, considering the other guy tried to kill her earlier when he had just met her. He even considered it, the thought just him and her, until everything just crashed down.

The destruction he had caused in Africa, the fear he had after he saw the buildings. There was the nagging feel he had felt when he came back, and it took him a moment to realize that it was the other guy was feeling. He had seen the fear on the people, and it made him feel scared of himself. Bruce thinks that it was because of that incident did the other guy allowed him to run away so that he couldn't make an appearance and break her in two pieces like a building.

He doesn't want nightmares or reality waking up to see her dead, with her blood on his hands.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It is when he is in Sri Lanka that SHIELD makes an appearance. Bruce is surprised, he had expected them to come earlier in the two years that he was away from the whole Ultron destroying the world thing. And he is more surprised with who they had sent to collect him.

Clint Barton. Hawkeye. He would never admit that he was expected someone else. "Doctor Banner," Barton said, his face neutral and voice not giving away anything. "Not surprised to see you actually," Bruce bitterly said. "How did you find me?"

"We never really lost your location actually."

"Makes sense," the doctor said. "So what is it now? Another god making an appearance to destroy the world or is it the robot now?" The doctor said in the jokingly manner, but the archer made no motion about it.

"I am not here as an agent, or even as team member but as a close friend of someone," Barton stated. Bruce had a sinking feeling that he was not going to like what was about to happen.

"Natasha is dying."

Bruce didn't even stop to listen to Clint's story as he started to pack up his bag for the minimal clothes possible. It was on their way that he heard Clint talking. Natasha was captured back by the people who had created the Black Widow program, and even succeeded to brainwash her to become the cold assassin she used to be. But she fought back and nearly destroyed the place she was held captive and tried to rescued another girl who was experimented on before he had come. When he arrived, he found her holding a dead body, and somehow, those bastard had injected some poison into Natasha's body. The Red Room had created her, they could definitely destroy her too.

All the time Bruce heard, it took him everything to just stay calm. He didn't allow himself to see her, and met with Tony to work for the cure. He didn't stay around to joke with Tony, and the billionaire thankfully got that and only helped him quietly. He had to stay focused on the subject because he could feel the other guy just waiting to unleash himself.

And after hard hours of work, he was finally able to find the cure. But he didn't allow himself to work into the hospital and try it himself. No, he was much of a coward for that, so he let Barton deliver the cure. He waited for someone to update him, and after an hour of torture, Barton finally called back.

Natasha was okay.

It was like a mantra he keep on repeating to himself. It was the only thing that allowed him to think. The only thing that could make him keep his sanity was her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was an annoying beeping sound as Natasha gained her consciousness. It didn't even take her a second to realize where she is, considering she frequently visited the hospital to know exactly what would be going on. Quite honestly though, she didn't really expect to be alive, let alone be in a hospital. She slowly opened her eyes to find bright white walls rather than the dark red wall that she had been accustomed to over the few days (or was it months?). It took her moment to realize that she wasn't alone, and someone was holding her hand, allowing his calloused thumb to draw circles on the back of the hand. Something that only one person used to do.

She didn't want to hope too much. But she had to look to the right side to find him sitting next to her bed, her hand clasped in both of his hands. Green eyes meet the brown ones, and it still brought a small smile on her face to see him getting flustered around her. Bruce was in front of her, and somehow everything became alright. Nothing mattered, what had happen in the few days or what's going to happen. It was a strange feeling to have; the feeling where as long as Bruce was with her, she was absolutely fine.

"Hey," her voice raspy for not speaking for two days. He looked tired, she thought. There were bags under his eyes and he looked like he didn't shave for few days. He tiredly smiled at her, bringing their clasped hands near his lips.

"Don't scare me like that," his soft voice spoke, and somehow that brought a smirk on his face. "Well, that's kind of hard considering what I do for a living," she quipped. It brought a small smile on his face.

They didn't talk for a while, just letting the comfortable silence assure them that everything was alright, and they were okay. "Are you coming back home?" Natasha quietly asks, perfectly hiding her fear.

He looks at her, his heart calm though he could feel the other guy's presence. Somehow, they both reached a decision that they both agreed on, which only made Bruce to accept the other guy as not so being scary. He was still afraid, but not as afraid of losing her again. He looks into her eyes, perfectly knowing her fear of rejection.

"Yeah," he whispers, knowing he won't regret it. _As long as home is you_.


	3. Survival

Everyone may think that there isn't anything that scares Natasha. Since she was young, she had seen every single type of horror life could give her, and she survived it. Everyone believes that Natasha is nearly invincible, and she doesn't need anything in order to survive. She does not even flinch when Tony tries to scare her, which had became a goal he tried to achieve everyday. She would just look at him with an amused smile and walks away while everyone laughs at Tony's feeble attempts.

She lets them believe whatever they want, but it doesn't fool Bruce.

He doesn't know what exactly her fear is, but he knows when she is facing them: at night.

Everyone isn't really shocked when they see Bruce and Natasha walk together for breakfast, even though Bruce hasn't moved into Natasha's apartment. They just assume the natural thing and go on with their life.

What they don't know is that Bruce slips into Natasha's bed and simply holds her when she is whimpering and sweating. He knows what it feels like it to be completely vulnerable in nightmares and waking up completely scared and horrified with what the mind comes up with.

No one isn't scared of nightmares. Even Natasha.

So he holds her until she relaxes and her breathing becomes normal. He too falls asleep with her by holding hands. When they wake up, they never talk about it. Bruce doesn't push it because he knows that if it was him then he wouldn't talked about it. So instead he just lets her know that he is here, whenever she wants or needs him. They smile to each other after a soft kiss, and get back to their life.

Yes, Natasha doesn't need anybody in her life to survive, but she wants Bruce to live her life fully.

There is a difference between surviving and living.


End file.
